Illusions 2 : Le calme et la tempête
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: La présence se renforça jusqu'à s'imposer sur toutes ses autres pensées – et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait sûr que ça ne venait pas de son imagination. Et ça, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas été confronté depuis longtemps. /Albator 78/
1. Souvenirs

**Souvenirs**

_Disclaimers__ : M. Matsumoto possède la paternité d'Harlock, de son vaisseau vert, de son équipage, et aussi de ses ennemies végétales. Eyen est à moi. Elle est aussi à Harlock. Ou alors c'est l'inverse. La question du « qui contrôle qui » reste en suspens, en fait…_  
><em><br>__Notes de l'auteur__ : cette fic fait suite à « Illusions », parce qu'Eyen est trop choupimimi et que je n'allais pas la laisser en plan comme ça. En revanche, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ses origines et je conseille donc aux lecteurs qui tomberaient par hasard en premier sur cette fic de commencer par le début et d'aller plutôt lire « Illusions »._  
><em><br>__Correspondances__ : et donc Sylvidres et non Mazones, mais Harlock et non Albator. Parce que je préfère Sylvidres et Harlock, et que c'est moi qui décide ici._

_Pour ceux qui attendent. Ou pour être plus précise, celles._

o-o-o-o-o-o

La guerre semblait durer depuis toujours. Il avait perdu le compte des escarmouches, des traquenards, des accrochages plus ou moins violents, et même les combats contre les flottes de ligne avaient fini par perdre de leur saveur.  
>Le capitaine Harlock grogna, frustré. L'Arcadia était trop performant. Ses canons surclassaient de loin tout ce que les Sylvidres avaient pu lui opposer. Quand donc avait-il dû pour la dernière fois user de ses talents de stratège pour retourner à son avantage une situation tactique inextricable ? Ces derniers temps, il avait le sentiment désagréable de n'être plus qu'un pantin à la barre de son vaisseau, et l'impression que sa présence ou non en passerelle n'avait en réalité aucune importance.<br>Il croyait fermement à sa victoire finale, mais la reine Lafressia n'en finissait pas de perdre. Elle faiblissait, c'était évident, mais elle puisait sans cesse de nouvelles ressources dans les miettes de son empire effondré. L'affrontement initial s'était peu à peu transformé en jeu du chat et de la souris galactique, sans qu'aucun des deux partis ne se risque à un face à face direct. Quelques espionnes, des sabotages, la destruction d'astéroïdes de stockage pour elle, l'interception de convois de ravitaillement, le bombardement de bases militaires isolées et la neutralisation d'agents dormants pour lui. Encore et encore.  
>Et il ne pouvait pas non plus être partout.<p>

Il soupira. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide à affronter la flotte de la reine en face. Au moins était-il sûr d'y trouver là-bas une situation tactique à la hauteur de ses attentes.  
>Il savait que Lafressia se rapprochait inexorablement de la Terre. Il savait qu'en détruisant systématiquement ce qui restait de son empire à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Il savait qu'elle était consciente d'être acculée mais que, trop fière pour accepter la défaite, elle se cramponnait désormais avec l'énergie du désespoir à son objectif – simplement parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait.<br>Il savait enfin qu'il n'était plus tellement sûr d'avoir envie de l'arrêter.

Il avait beaucoup appris sur les Sylvidres au cours de cette guerre interminable : il en avait côtoyé trop pour nier le fait qu'elles étaient autre chose que des sorcières froides et manipulatrices, et qu'elles pouvaient elles aussi éprouver des sentiments complexes.  
>Il avait beaucoup appris sur Lafressia, aussi.<br>Comme elle, il était trop têtu pour changer de ligne de conduite maintenant – et surtout pour reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort à un moment ou à un autre – mais il admettait à présent que la reine sylvidre avait des objectifs beaucoup plus nobles que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

Mayu était désormais sa seule motivation pour continuer. Mayu, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tochiro – celle où il s'était engagé à ce que la petite fille soit élevée sur Terre, malgré la déchéance de la planète. Malgré ses habitants.  
>Cette promesse était stupide, et il la trouvait de plus en plus stupide au fil des ans, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter sa parole. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors que lui resterait-il ? Il ne serait pas différent de ces hors-la-loi sans morale qui pullulaient sur les planètes de la Bordure – ceux auxquels il s'était toujours refusé à être assimilé.<p>

L'alarme anti-collision du radar de son spacewolf le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et fit un brusque écart pour éviter la cime d'un arbre un peu plus haut que les autres. Le biréacteur eut un soubresaut.

— Harlock ! Tout va bien ? interrogea aussitôt une voix féminine inquiète par radio.  
>— C'est bon, Kei, répondit-il. J'ai seulement chatouillé les branches d'un sapin.<br>— Vous volez trop bas, capitaine, le sermonna la jeune femme. C'est d'autant plus inutile que nos senseurs n'ont pas détecté de dispositifs de surveillance capable de contrer notre brouillage.  
>— Hmpf. Je sais ce que je fais, grommela-t-il. Harlock, terminé.<p>

Kei s'était octroyé une part de responsabilités croissante au cours de la guerre. D'opératrice radar, elle s'était hissée au poste d'officier tactique grâce à l'expérience que lui conféraient les nombreuses batailles menées, elle avait pris en main la section « opérations » de l'Arcadia à force de travail et de persévérance, et elle lorgnait désormais de façon ostensible sur le poste de Yattaran, l'officier en second. La jeune femme blonde avait gagné en maturité, en dureté même, et si le capitaine regrettait parfois l'adolescente naïve et éperdue d'admiration qu'il avait autorisé à embarquer jadis, il appréciait davantage l'officier de valeur qu'elle était devenue – grâce à lui ou à cause de lui, peu importait, mais il avait toujours préféré les femmes de caractère, de toute façon.  
>Bon, évidemment, le fait qu'elle ait appris à lui tenir tête avait aussi ses désavantages au quotidien… En particulier, elle avait de plus en plus tendance à le traiter comme une petite chose fragile, ce qui était horripilant à la longue. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison : il volait effectivement trop bas, et il n'était pas du tout concentré sur sa mission actuelle.<p>

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, le capitaine de l'Arcadia s'assura de la position des autres chasseurs. Dix, onze… Douze spacewolfs, en l'incluant lui. La totalité des appareils disponibles de l'escadrille. Une puissance de feu dérisoire par rapport à celle que pouvait développer le grand vaisseau vert, mais largement suffisante pour la mission qu'il leur avait donnée.  
>Et puis, en plus d'éviter la vitrification d'un continent, les frappes chirurgicales des biréacteurs étaient tout de même plus élégantes qu'un bombardement orbital.<p>

Harlock vérifia ses coordonnées et celles de leur destination, puis enclencha le canal de communication générale.

— À tous les pilotes, objectif en portée dans une minute. Prenez les dispositions de combat.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il arma ses deux missiles et programma leurs cibles : deux bunkers de défense sol-air, dont la portée était au moins une fois et demie inférieure à celle du spacewolf, mais dont il fallait se débarrasser avant de s'approcher davantage.  
>Ses hommes se chargeraient ensuite des bâtiments.<p>

La fenêtre de tir de son écran tactique passa au vert. Les missiles, en portée, étaient verrouillés.

— Ouvrez le feu.

Les spacewolfs quittèrent leur formation de vol pour se disperser et frapper les objectifs assignés à chacun. Les deux missiles largués par Harlock explosèrent quasi simultanément. Les bunkers ne furent bientôt plus qu'un enfer de flammes.  
>Le capitaine prit de l'altitude et vérifia le bon déroulement de l'opération. La petite base militaire sylvidre brûlait. Des tirs de défense sporadiques émanaient encore d'un bâtiment – peut-être le centre de commandement – mais les tireurs ne faisaient pas le poids face aux canons des spacewolfs. Tout était déjà terminé avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'impression de commencer.<p>

Harlock fut soudain saisi de l'envie impérieuse de prendre l'air.

— Je me pose, annonça-t-il.

Le capitaine amorça sa descente sans attendre de réponse. À coup sûr, ça ne plairait pas à Kei qui ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher son manque de prudence. Il pinça les lèvres, agacé. Ah, zut. Il ne devait plus rester grand monde, en bas.  
>Il atterrit entre la lisière de la forêt et les premiers bâtiments, au moment où quatre ou cinq silhouettes se fondaient entre les arbres. Il se figea, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Il fut un temps où il n'aurait pas hésité à les poursuivre.<p>

Bah, qu'elles aillent au diable. Les scans successifs de l'Arcadia l'avaient confirmé, le seul soutien logistique sylvidre de cette planète se trouvait ici. Et, même si des chasseurs avaient été camouflés dans la jungle en prévision d'une éventuelle contre-attaque, une poignée de guerrières ne représentait pas de réelle menace.  
>Par acquis de conscience (et aussi pour s'éviter des reproches supplémentaires lorsqu'il regagnerait son vaisseau), il informa tout de même Kei que quelques Sylvidres avaient probablement eu le temps de s'abriter avant l'attaque, puis il commença à inspecter successivement les bâtiments éventrés par les tirs des spacewolfs. Des entrepôts de stockage pour la plupart, mais aussi des habitations, et une longue bâtisse dont l'utilité lui échappait – vide.<p>

Enfin presque.  
>Ce n'avait été qu'un craquement furtif, mais aussitôt il se figea, les sens en alerte.<p>

— Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! cria-t-il en dégainant son cosmodragon.

Pas de réponse.  
>Il avança prudemment, à l'affut du moindre bruit, mais seul le vent qui s'engouffrait en sifflant par un trou béant dans le toit troublait le silence. Il n'entendait même plus les réacteurs des spacewolfs qui devaient s'être éloignés, leur mission accomplie – à moins que Kei n'en ait détaché un ou deux pour atterrir et venir le chercher.<br>Il se retourna brusquement.  
>Personne. Il aurait pourtant juré…<p>

Il tiqua.  
>Il percevait une présence. Pas un bruit, ni même un mouvement. Non. Une <em>présence<em>. Ce n'était pas tangible, et aucun élément extérieur ne permettait de corréler ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.  
>Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. Bon, inutile de s'emballer. Ça pouvait simplement être le fruit de son imagination. Il respira à fond, se concentra, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. La présence ne s'atténua pas, au contraire. Elle avait même plutôt tendance à se renforcer jusqu'à devenir parfaitement nette et à s'imposer sur toutes ses autres pensées – et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait sûr que ça ne venait pas de son imagination.<br>Et _ça_, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas été confronté depuis longtemps.

Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde, puis se dirigea résolument vers le fond du bâtiment. La porte se trouvait à l'endroit exact où il s'était attendu qu'elle soit, à demi camouflée par une pile de caisses métalliques. Probablement devait-elle conduire à un local technique.  
>Elle était fermée à clé de l'intérieur.<p>

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Ce qui se tenait derrière cette porte réveillait en lui des souvenirs qu'il croyait profondément enfouis.  
>Il cligna des yeux. Ouvrir <em>serait<em> douloureux, songea-t-il alors qu'il testait les performances du verrou d'une poussée sur la poignée. Partir… Partir était impossible, s'aperçut-il après avoir reculé de quelques pas. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.  
>De qui, corrigea-t-il.<br>Le verrou ne résista pas au cosmodragon.

— S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas ! supplia une voix féminine lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce sombre.

Le capitaine jaugea la situation d'un œil impassible.  
>Blotties les unes contre les autres, et surtout beaucoup trop jeunes pour des guerrières, une dizaine de Sylvidres se tassaient dans le local exigu. La plus grande d'entre elles ne devait pas lui arriver à hauteur de poitrine. Elle le toisait malgré tout, sans pour autant réussir à camoufler sa peur, tandis qu'elle tentait de protéger ses compagnes de ses bras écartés – bouclier dérisoire contre le cosmodragon qu'il braquait sur elle.<p>

Il grimaça. Il fut un temps où il n'aurait pas hésité à presser la détente.  
>Et merde.<p>

— Sortez toutes, et vite ! ordonna-t-il froidement.

La Sylvidre la plus âgée le considéra d'un air dubitatif.

— Allez ! cria-t-il en avançant d'un pas, le canon de son arme pointé sur le front de la Sylvidre.

Elle retint sa respiration et sembla un temps ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la mort, mais soudain, comme si ses compagnes et elle obéissaient à un signal qu'elles seules étaient capables d'entendre, elles s'égaillèrent telle une volée de moineaux.  
>Finalement, il n'en resta qu'une.<br>Elle semblait plus chétive que les autres, et il supposa tout d'abord que si elle n'avait pas fui elle aussi, c'était parce qu'elle était plus faible, plus effrayée, ou peut-être même blessée. Il comprit qu'il avait tort lorsqu'elle s'avança en pleine lumière. Il aurait dû être surpris, mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'en était rien – comme s'il s'était toujours attendu à ce jour.

Elle n'avait en définitive pas tellement changé. Ses cheveux bruns, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée sur aucune autre Sylvidre, lui descendaient presque jusqu'aux genoux. Ses yeux, sombres mais pas tout à fait noirs, reflétaient de la curiosité plus que de la peur, même s'il y subsistait néanmoins une pointe d'inquiétude. Et sa peau pâle avait une carnation différente de celle des Sylvidres qui venaient de s'échapper, ce qui avait tendance à lui donner un teint maladif hésitant entre le verdâtre et le rosé.  
>Elle avait l'air d'avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle était, il le savait, beaucoup plus jeune en réalité.<p>

— Eyen, murmura-t-il.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait déposée sur cette planète à l'écart de tout ? se demanda-t-il. À peine deux ans, s'il en croyait les dates de son journal de bord, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Et que faisait-elle ici maintenant ?  
>La petite Sylvidre n'osait pas bouger, mais de toute évidence elle l'avait reconnu aussi. Son regard pétilla de joie.<p>

— Tu es venu pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
>— Pas vraiment, non… avoua-t-il.<p>

C'était la vérité. Sans compter que si qui que ce soit à bord de l'Arcadia avait su qu'ils étaient susceptibles de trouver Eyen ici, jamais cette mission n'aurait eu lieu.

— Mais tu vas me prendre avec toi ? insista la fillette avec candeur.  
>— Je…<p>

Il devait répondre « non ». Parce qu'elle était une Sylvidre et que sa présence à bord de l'Arcadia avait causé suffisamment de problèmes, la dernière fois.  
>Il crispa la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon. Eyen tressaillit et recula à nouveau dans l'ombre. Il eut un sourire gêné et rangea son arme avant de se rendre compte que sa main avait été plus vite que sa pensée.<p>

De quoi devait-il absolument rester conscient ? Ah, oui : elle pouvait très bien l'influencer. Ou plutôt, s'il était totalement honnête envers lui-même, elle l'influençait très bien.

— Bien sûr, assura-t-il.

Elle était d'ailleurs plus que douée. Il ne ressentait pas d'intrusion télépathique ni n'avait l'impression d'être contraint dans ses décisions, et ce, bien que le fait d'avoir répondu par l'affirmative à sa question fût une preuve suffisante de la capacité de persuasion de la petite Sylvidre.

— Et arrête ça, ajouta-t-il.

La gamine pencha la tête en une mimique interrogative. Le capitaine eut un geste impatient de la main.

— Je vais t'emmener, okay ? Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de contrôler mon esprit !  
>— J'te contrôle pas ! protesta-t-elle.<p>

Harlock haussa un sourcil sceptique. Eyen eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux en prenant une mine contrite. Bon, au moins était-il fixé, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir raison.  
>« Petite peste, tu aurais pu te défendre avec plus de véhémence et me laisser l'illusion d'être encore libre de mes choix », pensa-t-il, ce à quoi il s'entendit répondre « pff, j'vois pas pourquoi ». Le capitaine se crispa. Le pic de douleur qui venait de vriller son crâne était typique d'un contact télépathique direct, processus pour lequel le cerveau humain <em>n'était pas<em> conçu.

Il saisit rudement le bras d'Eyen.

— Et _ça_, ça me fait _mal _! Je suis humain, donc je _n'aime pa_s la télépathie. Donc, tu _arrêtes_. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle détourna la tête.

— C'est clair, répéta-t-elle, visiblement à contrecœur.

Il la fixa jusqu'à ce que son regard croise à nouveau le sien. L'adulte et l'enfant se défièrent silencieusement pendant une ou deux respirations. Le visage de la petite Sylvidre affichait une expression butée.  
>Harlock eut un léger sourire. Elle était peut-être têtue, mais lui aussi.<br>Il agita la main d'un geste désinvolte pour clore l'échange.

— Allez. Amène-toi, lâcha-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le rejoignait. Elle se déplaçait sans bruit, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'elle le suivait. Instinct ou télépathie rudimentaire, il aurait pu affirmer précisément où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier, en revanche, mais lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment et stoppa sur le seuil, elle vint se coller à ses jambes et s'accrocha à sa ceinture.

— Reste là, lui intima-t-il en se dégageant.

Il perçut son étonnement – et son impatience, aussi. Elle obtempéra cependant sans discuter tandis qu'il examinait le terrain et la probabilité que quelqu'un, à bord d'un spacewolf ou de l'Arcadia, puisse voir qu'il était accompagné.

— Il n'y a personne, déclara-t-elle au bout d'une poignée de secondes.  
>— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des radars de mon vaisseau ? objecta-t-il.<p>

Eyen haussa les épaules.

— On s'en fiche ! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

Elle lui prit la main et tira pour qu'il descende les quelques marches du perron. Il résista.

— Non, répondit-il fermement.

Ah. Là, elle essayait de le forcer. Il inspira à fond, fixa les cimes des arbres au loin et se remémora le plus calmement possible les leçons de Mimee, à l'époque où la Jurassienne espérait encore développer son psychisme un minimum. Il avait été un très mauvais élève (d'autant qu'il n'avait pas non plus été très coopératif), mais à présent il devait reconnaître que l'acharnement de Mimee avait tout de même des avantages.  
>Eyen fit la moue lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'obtenait pas de résultats.<p>

— Je pourrais te faire mal, lâcha-t-elle.  
>— Fais-toi plaisir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne méthode.<p>

Il ne baissa pas les yeux vers elle et s'efforça de rester concentré sur le paysage au loin. Malgré l'éloignement, malgré les mois écoulés, le lien télépathique qui s'était créé entre Eyen et lui persistait toujours, et il savait que l'enfant était tout à fait capable de lui infliger des dommages psychiques irréversibles si elle le voulait.  
>Harlock se raidit dans l'attente d'une attaque mentale – bien qu'il sentît que la petite Sylvidre hésitait. Elle finit par s'écarter au bout d'une dizaine de secondes tendues et s'assit à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.<p>

— Je veux juste que tu ne me laisses pas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'ajouta pas « encore ». C'était inutile, et le capitaine accusa le reproche intrinsèque sans mot dire. Elle avait raison, en définitive. Il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle faisait ses premiers pas dans le monde, à un moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de sa protection.  
>La logique aurait voulu qu'il recommence, mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Pas une deuxième fois, se promit-il.<p>

Il soupira.

— Tu vas avoir des ennuis, à bord, répondit-il.

Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Il était encore temps de changer d'avis. Ne pas la regarder, repartir, et prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.  
>Il se demanda s'il saurait affronter sa conscience, s'il agissait ainsi. Probablement pas.<p>

— Tu es décidée ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle opina.  
>« Bon. Qu'il en soit ainsi », pensa-t-il. Il regagna son spacewolf avec la fillette sur les talons, utilisant la végétation et les corniches des bâtiments pour se dissimuler à d'éventuels regards qui pourraient l'observer de haut. Il atteignit le biréacteur sans encombre, et sans que personne ne l'ait contacté par radio pour s'enquérir de la situation.<br>Harlock s'étonna brièvement que Kei n'ait pas encore pris de nouvelles. Il consulta sa montre. Non, la jeune femme ne s'inquièterait pas avant cinq bonnes minutes – son escapade avait été plus rapide qu'il n'aurait cru. Quant aux conséquences…  
>Eyen interrompit le cours de ses pensées en tirant un pan de sa cape.<p>

— Dis, il est où, ton vaisseau ? demanda-t-elle.  
>— En orbite.<p>

Peut-être eût-il mieux valu qu'il suivît les conseils de prudence de Kei : pas de reconnaissance isolée, ne pas quitter l'Arcadia lorsqu'on en assurait le commandement… Enfin, c'était trop tard, à présent.  
>Il souleva la petite Sylvidre pour la faire monter dans le cockpit. La gamine se faufila avec agilité à l'intérieur et se recroquevilla derrière le fauteuil du pilote.<p>

— Il y a un masque à oxygène de secours sous mon siège, l'informa Harlock. Installe-toi du mieux que tu peux, il y en a pour une petite demi-heure de vol.

Elle répondit « d'accord ». Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas l'avoir entendue, mais il ne releva pas. Après tout, tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal…  
>Il consulta les instruments de bord : le jet était sous tension, prêt à partir, et l'Arcadia attendait toujours en orbite. Les autres chasseurs étaient apparemment déjà rentrés. Tant mieux, à vrai dire. Les pilotes auraient quitté le hangar lorsqu'il arriverait et il éviterait ainsi les questions gênantes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'arrière : Eyen s'était calée entre l'alimentation du radar et la valise de premiers secours, le masque à oxygène trop grand plaqué sur le visage. Elle souriait.<p>

Le spacewolf décolla et laissa derrière lui la base militaire déserte.


	2. Paternité

**Paternité**

_Disclaimers__ : la petite Sylvidre a beau n'en faire qu'à sa tête (mais il faut avouer qu'elle a de qui tenir), elle m'appartient. Lui en revanche, il appartient toujours à M. Matsumoto, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs._  
><em><br>__Notes de l'auteur__ : vous pourrez retrouver Eyen, le T-shirt du capitaine et l'ours en peluche dans la galerie de ce site. Et, oui, elle a toujours l'air sage quand elle se fait photographier._  
><em><br>__Correspondances__ :Miss Masu est la cuisinière du bord. Pas forcément la moins psychopathe de l'équipage, mais son âge avancé lui confère une aura de grand-mère respectable qui favorise les confidences. Et puis, entre invectives, jurons et lancers de couteaux, ses conseils sont tout de même généralement avisés._  
><em>Mayu, à ne pas confondre avec Masu précédemment citée, est la fille de Tochiro.<em>  
><em>Midori est la fille de Macchi, le chef machine – enfin, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait croire. Après tout, d'un point de vue biologique, les Sylvidres n'ont pas de père…<em>

o-o-o-o-o-o

L'Arcadia ne s'était pas attardée en orbite. Sitôt revenu à bord, Harlock avait ordonné une nouvelle destination dans le système planétaire voisin. Il fallait exploiter au plus vite les cartes et les informations dérobées à leurs ennemies sur un vaisseau amiral abordé quatre jours auparavant, afin de ne pas leur donner le temps de changer leurs codes et de déménager leurs bases.  
>Le capitaine avait laissé Eyen dans le spacewolf et n'était venu la récupérer qu'à la faveur du premier quart de nuit, une fois que les hommes eurent déserté les coursives.<p>

La petite Sylvidre attendait sans bouger, et elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras dès qu'il ouvrit le cockpit. Harlock hésita un instant à la recouvrir de sa cape pour la dissimuler aux regards sur le chemin de ses quartiers, puis il se fit la réflexion que toutes les caméras de surveillance du hangar le dénonceraient de toute manière. Et puis, quitte à être pris en flagrant délit, autant l'assumer pleinement.  
>En fin de compte, il ne croisa personne, et il regagna sa chambre sans être inquiété. La fillette retrouva rapidement ses marques. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, ouvert les tiroirs du bureau et essayé successivement tous les fauteuils, elle s'installa sur le lit et testa joyeusement son moelleux.<p>

— Enlève tes chaussures si tu veux dormir là, fit Harlock.

La petite Sylvidre sourit.

— Ça ne t'embête pas ?  
>— Si, un peu.<p>

Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est mon lit, ajouta-t-il.

L'information n'eut pas l'air de perturber l'enfant, qui s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas.  
>Bon, le problème n'était pas le lit, à vrai dire. Il pouvait très bien se procurer une couverture et dormir dans un fauteuil – voire par terre. Non, le problème, ça allait être la réaction de son équipage. Les gars ne croiraient pas une seule seconde qu'Eyen n'avait pas interféré dans ses décisions (et d'ailleurs, ils auraient raison). Il était donc dans une impasse, et tout ça lui rappelait douloureusement la fois précédente – où la gestion de la situation avait été catastrophique, il devait le reconnaître.<br>Une chose était sûre, il était hors de question de tenter de camoufler la présence de la petite Sylvidre à bord. Mimee ne manquerait pas de détecter les intrusions télépathiques, et Kei remarquerait forcément le changement – elle avait un sixième sens pour ça, et jamais il n'avait vraiment réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Quant aux autres…

Harlock soupira.

— Pourquoi t'es triste ? interrogea Eyen à brûle-pourpoint.  
>— Je me demandais comment annoncer à mon équipage que tu es là, répondit-il.<br>— Pourquoi ?

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La gamine, ravie, se vautrait sur le lit et entreprenait à présent de s'enrouler dans la couette. Avait-elle appréhendé la gravité de la situation ? se demanda-t-il. Était-elle consciente de la réalité de la guerre et de ses implications ? Comprenait-elle seulement les risques qu'il avait pris en la ramenant ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir, expliqua-t-il.  
>— Tu n'as pas besoin ! rit-elle. Si tu ne dis rien, alors ils ne sauront pas ! … Je serai sage, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.<p>

Tout était décidément plus simple à travers le prisme de l'enfance.

— Peut-être, mais c'est quand même un mensonge, assura-t-il.

La petite Sylvidre fit la moue et leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

— Tu n'as pas besoin, répéta-t-elle.

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Il s'apercevait qu'il avait tendance à accepter la proposition d'Eyen comme étant la seule envisageable. Ce qui n'était pas logique, il en était conscient.  
>Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était encore en train de l'influencer.<p>

Il secoua la tête.

— Je sais, rétorqua-t-il. Mais je le ferai malgré tout.

Il le fallait, et pas seulement pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était capable de résister. Il le fallait pour son équipage, pour la confiance mutuelle qu'il avait instaurée à bord, et même s'il admettait volontiers que son caractère ne le poussait pas naturellement aux confidences, il ne risquerait pas de détruire ce qu'il avait bâti pour le sourire désarmant d'une gosse sylvidre.  
>En tant que capitaine de l'Arcadia, il avait des responsabilités, et il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment il était passé très près du point de non-retour, la dernière fois.<p>

Eyen ne poussa pas la discussion plus avant. Lorsqu'il la considéra, et tout en se faisant la réflexion que la combinaison qu'elle portait était tout sauf pratique pour dormir, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.  
>Harlock sentit une vague de culpabilité le parcourir.<p>

— Ne t'inquiète pas, promit-il. Je veillerai sur toi, personne ne te fera de mal.

Il lui fournit un tee-shirt – tant pour une question de confort que pour qu'elle se débarrasse de son accoutrement beaucoup trop sylvidre à son goût –, essaya d'ignorer la sensation de déjà-vu une fois qu'elle l'eût enfilé et fit fermement taire la petite voix de sa conscience lui rappelant avec perfidie qu'il avait déjà promis de la protéger jadis, et que ça n'avait pas vraiment été un succès.  
>Sous le coup d'une impulsion subite, il fouilla ensuite dans le tiroir inférieur de sa commode et en sortit un ours en peluche, trophée incongru arraché au dernier cargo de transport terrien qu'il avait « visité ».<p>

— Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi.

Il le destinait à Mayu, à l'origine, et il se demanda quel obscur instinct le poussait à préférer la petite Sylvidre à sa filleule.  
>L'expression lumineuse d'Eyen à travers ses yeux encore humides le convainquit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait pas vu la fille de Tochiro depuis des mois. Il avait fini par se faire une raison : se rendre à l'orphelinat était devenu trop dangereux pour Mayu comme pour lui. Cet ours serait plus utile dans les bras d'Eyen que dans un tiroir, à attendre un hypothétique retour sur Terre.<p>

Il se permit un sourire attendri tandis que l'enfant serrait la peluche contre sa poitrine, puis il revint à des considérations plus basiques et la fixa avec sérieux.

— Tu ne quittes pas cette chambre, okay ?

Elle acquiesça en silence et il lui lança un dernier regard soucieux avant de quitter ses quartiers.

Une fois dans la coursive, Harlock étudia la possibilité de monter en passerelle pour faire une diffusion générale. Mmh, non, mauvaise idée. Déjà que les gars n'allaient pas être ravis d'apprendre qu'une Sylvidre était à bord, autant ne pas les mettre en plus de mauvaise humeur en les réveillant en sursaut. Bien se souvenir que le maître mot était « diplomatie », pensa-t-il.  
>Il pinça les lèvres.<p>

Avant tout, il fallait désamorcer la bombe « Macchi ». De tous les membres d'équipage, il était le plus virulent à « casser de la Sylvidre » comme il aimait à le répéter. Le chef machine s'était irrémédiablement enfermé dans une spirale de vengeance après la désillusion que lui avait causée Midori, et Harlock n'avait pas oublié son acharnement à se débarrasser d'Eyen.  
>Le capitaine doutait réussir à avoir une conversation argumentée avec Macchi concernant les Sylvidres, ce qui impliquait trouver un intermédiaire pour négocier. Quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas parti, avec suffisamment de bon sens pour rester objectif et suffisamment d'autorité pour que son avis soit écouté.<br>Et quelqu'un qui soit encore réveillé, aussi.

Harlock regarda sa montre. À cette heure-ci, Miss Masu devait terminer de lessiver le mess à grande eau – à moins qu'elle ne fût déjà en train de dresser le petit-déjeuner. Et, bien que les termes « négociations » et « diplomatie » ne soient pas les premiers auxquels on pensait quand on se retrouvait face à la cuisinière du bord, Masu était reconnue par tous comme étant le plus souvent de bon conseil. Et elle n'avait aucun intérêt personnel dans cette guerre, contrairement à la plupart des membres d'équipage (y compris lui-même et Macchi), ce qui lui permettait de conserver un point de vue extérieur sur tout ce bordel.  
>Sans compter que, s'il en croyait les derniers ragots de comptoir, le chef machine et elle s'étaient découverts certains atomes crochus récemment…<p>

Le capitaine grogna. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quels genres de ragots allaient courir dans le bord lorsqu'on saurait qu'il venait consulter Masu pour régler ses problèmes de commandement.  
>Mais bon, à circonstances exceptionnelles…<p>

La salle commune était plongée dans la pénombre. Harlock craignit un instant d'être arrivé trop tard, mais un rai de lumière en provenance de la cuisine le rassura. Masu s'y trouvait encore, penchée devant ses fourneaux, très occupée à sortir un plat du four. Cinq gâteaux s'alignaient déjà sur le plan de travail.  
>La vieille cuisinière se retourna avant qu'il n'ait pu s'annoncer.<p>

— Ah, je n'aurais pas dû parler de chocolat au dîner, maugréa-t-elle. Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un viendrait tenter sa chance. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'entamerai pas ces gâteaux avant demain, capitaine. Même pour vous.

Certes, les pâtisseries encore chaudes diffusaient une odeur de chocolat plus qu'appétissante, mais Harlock tiqua. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de venir de voler des gâteaux ! (Bon, d'accord, peut-être une fois, mais les recettes au chocolat de Masu réconciliaient généralement son petit appétit avec la nourriture.)  
>Il hésita à argumenter sur le terrain du chocolat, puis se souvint qu'il n'était pas du tout venu pour ça et opta pour une approche directe.<p>

— J'ai ramené quelqu'un d'en bas, avoua-t-il de but en blanc. … Une Sylvidre, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Heureusement, Masu n'était armée que d'une cuillère à gâteau, instrument moins dangereux que ses habituels couteaux de cuisine. Et moins menaçant, aussi, même si la façon dont la vieille dame pointait l'ustensile en bois tout en fronçant les sourcils était somme toute assez intimidante.

— Vous venez ici, en pleine nuit, pour m'apprendre que vous avez amené une _Sylvidre_ à bord, capitaine ?

La cuisinière remua silencieusement les lèvres, parut se repasser mentalement la phrase, se tapota pensivement le menton avec le manche de la cuillère et, bizarrement, se radoucit.

— Quelle Sylvidre, exactement ? interrogea-t-elle finalement.  
>— La même que la dernière fois, ma'am, répondit Harlock tout en essayant de s'arranger pour ne pas prendre l'air coupable.<br>— La petite… Eyen, c'est ça ? fit Masu.

Harlock leva un sourcil. La cuisinière avait l'air de prendre la nouvelle avec calme, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Et au moins n'avait-elle pas encore insinué que la gamine le contrôlait.

— C'est ça, convint-il.

Il hésita encore. Masu le fixait avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas de la méfiance. Ça avait plutôt l'air ironique, ce qui était absurde vu la situation.  
>Il secoua la tête. Un problème à la fois.<p>

— Faut que je voie Macchi, reprit-il.  
>— M'étonne pas, marmonna la cuisinère.<p>

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Vous l'avez raté de peu, captain. Enfin, pour maintenant, ça peut attendre demain, hein ? On n'en est plus à quelques heures près.

Harlock s'apprêtait à objecter que non, justement, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, et je sais que j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, lorsque la cuisinière le prit de court.

— Concernant Eyen… Le doc vous avait informé des résultats de ses tests, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.  
>— À propos de ma contamination par des organismes sylvidres ? Oui, il me l'a suffisamment rabâché, se souvint amèrement Harlock.<br>— Pas _vos_ tests, captain, corrigea Masu. Ceux de la gamine.

Harlock leva un sourcil étonné. Comment ça ? Et qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec le fait d'avoir ramené Eyen ici ?  
>Masu eut un sourire entendu.<p>

— Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, capitaine. Vous avez certainement dû remarquer que je ne suis pas montée sur mes grands chevaux en parlant de contrôle mental ou d'influence psychique. Je laisse à Mimee le soin de déterminer si vous êtes seul dans votre tête ou pas, personnellement je me suis fait mon opinion il y a longtemps.

Harlock décida de ne pas relever l'allusion à sa santé mentale et hocha la tête en silence tout en se demandant où la vieille dame voulait en venir

— Cette charmante enfant, poursuivit-elle sans cesser de sourire, possède quelques-uns de vos gènes. Je suppose que vous êtes capable d'en déduire tout seul ce que ça implique.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à répondre et resta fixer Masu avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

— Je… ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ma'am, bredouilla-t-il enfin.  
>— Oh, si. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez, captain, ricana Masu en croisant les bras. Même si vous refusez de l'admettre.<br>— Mais… Je… C'est une Sylvidre ! se défendit-il. Elle ne peut pas avoir de père !  
>— Ouaip, c'est aussi l'argument de Macchi. Très pratique pour se défausser. Sauf que dans votre cas, le lien de parenté n'est pas illusoire… et il a été prouvé scientifiquement par le doc, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse protester.<p>

La vieille cuisinière lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, capitaine. Réfléchissez bien à tout ça, allez dormir, et faites une annonce demain matin à tête reposée. … Je m'occupe de préparer Macchi à entendre votre nouvelle, promit-elle.

Elle marqua un temps.

— Mais pour être toute à fait franche avec vous, conclut-elle, vous vous êtes mis dans une sacré merde.

Encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harlock se laissa pousser hors du mess sans réagir. Ses pas le portèrent inconsciemment dans la salle de l'ordinateur.  
>Il le savait, songea-t-il en contemplant le cœur de l'Arcadia. Il l'avait toujours su.<p>

— À ton avis, Tochiro, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le grand ordinateur ne répondit rien. Cette fois, ses clignotements de diodes n'apaisèrent pas le capitaine, pas plus que la vue plongeante sur les étoiles depuis la baie d'observation de la passerelle supérieure. Ni même les quelques minutes qu'il passa à la barre de l'Arcadia, à diriger son vaisseau manuellement.  
>Bon sang, il n'était pas prêt à avoir une gosse comme elle. Il savait déjà à peine comment s'y prendre avec Mayu.<p>

Harlock erra dans les coursives désertes une bonne partie de la nuit, ou ce qu'il en restait. Lorsqu'il revint enfin chez lui, Eyen dormait profondément. Il s'assit en face d'elle et tenta de faire le point sur ses idées et la façon dont il allait s'adresser à son équipage, dans… à peine trois heures, à présent, mais la fatigue le rattrapa sans prévenir (la journée avait été longue, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement la télépathie ou les émotions), et il s'effondra dans le fauteuil.

À son réveil, la petite Sylvidre avait disparu.  
>Sa présence était toujours dans un coin de son esprit, en revanche, ce qui excluait d'emblée que les événements de la veille n'eussent été qu'un mauvais rêve.<br>Harlock se leva d'un bond, saisi d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

— Eyen ! appela-t-il.

La fillette n'était nulle part dans la chambre.

« Eyen ? »

Il la sentit réagir, et il comprit qu'elle s'appliquait à ne pas répondre pour éviter de le torturer mentalement… au moins prenait-elle en compte ses remarques, se dit-il, c'était toujours ça.

« Où es-tu ? » insista-t-il en se demandant si la communication mentale faisait aussi passer des concepts plus abstraits tels que l'urgence ou l'inquiétude.  
>« J'ai faim », répondit Eyen sans qu'il puisse déterminer si elle était consciente de faire une bêtise ou pas. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens où c'est. »<p>

Harlock jura. Déjà parce que les échanges psychiques lui faisaient toujours aussi mal, et ensuite parce qu'un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était très exactement huit heures et quatre minutes. L'heure de pointe au mess pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le capitaine se rua hors de ses quartiers et atteignit la salle commune en un temps record – mais néanmoins trop tard. Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il entra. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la petite Sylvidre qui se dressait sur la pointe des pieds devant le comptoir.

— Je veux du pain avec de la confiture, disait l'enfant d'une voix claire. De fraises.

Harlock eut une moue désabusée. Au temps pour la discrétion et la diplomatie, pensa-t-il.  
>Déjà, un attroupement se formait, créant autour de la fillette une barrière menaçante. Eyen, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait, souriait à Masu d'un air innocent.<p>

— Tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer ici tout de suite, petite, répondit la cuisinière d'une voix blanche.

La vieille dame n'avait pas remarqué le capitaine, et Harlock perçut avec impuissance l'angoisse dans sa voix. Ça, ça signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas encore discuté avec le chef machine.  
>Ça signifiait par conséquent qu'Eyen était en danger.<p>

— Il faut prévenir le capitaine, ajouta Masu.  
>— Pas la peine. Je vais régler ça.<p>

La voix, aux accents durs, s'était détachée nettement du brouhaha de murmures curieux.  
>Macchi.<br>Forcément.

— Non, arrêtez ! cria-t-il.

Harlock ne réfléchit pas. Il repoussa d'un coup d'épaule les gars se trouvant sur son chemin, aperçut l'éclat métallique d'une arme, en saisit le canon d'un mouvement vif et l'écarta d'Eyen. Il aurait dû aussi penser à ne pas le diriger vers lui, songea-t-il après coup.  
>Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Soudain détaché, il observa la scène avec une acuité telle qu'il aurait pu en lister chaque détail : Eyen, prostrée contre la paroi en zinc du comptoir, Masu, les bras tendus en un geste d'avertissement dérisoire, Macchi, son arme pointée vers la petite Sylvidre – enfin, contre lui, maintenant qu'il s'était interposé. Lui-même, la main crispée sur le canon. Une photographie figée, sans aucun son.<p>

Harlock leva un sourcil perplexe. Il pouvait lire l'effroi dans les yeux du chef machine, alors que celui-ci n'avait en fin de compte pas commis d'impair – Eyen était sauve, non ? Mais Macchi ne s'intéressait pas à la petite Sylvidre, et ne fixait pas non plus le capitaine en face. Celui-ci suivit la direction de son regard et baissa les yeux.

Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un temps qui lui parut une éternité pour admettre que ce qu'il voyait était réel, et qu'il s'agissait bien de sa poitrine – et de son sang.  
>Je devrais avoir mal, constata-t-il distraitement. Je ne devrais pas être en train de me demander ce qu'il m'arrive.<p>

Il sentit alors une chaleur intense traverser son ventre.

Puis ce fut le néant.


	3. Conflits

**Conflits**

_Disclaimers__ : la petite Sylvidre et autres végétaux baladeurs m'appartiennent. Le reste est à M. Matsumoto._  
><em><br>__Notes de l'auteur__ : en fait, choupimimi n'est peut-être pas le meilleur mot pour décrire cette petite peste manipulatrice._

_To patnkatz. Yes I know, I'm late._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eyen hurla. La chaleur du laser la transperça comme si c'était elle qui avait été touchée et non Harlock. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle bloqua instinctivement ses pensées, coupant le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait avec le capitaine.  
>Les yeux noyés de larmes de souffrance et de colère mêlées, elle se jeta sur l'homme qui était à l'origine de sa douleur et le frappa de toute la force de ses poings d'enfant.<p>

— T'as pas le droit ! cria-t-elle. T'as pas le droit de faire du mal à mon papa !

Surpris au premier abord, l'homme la repoussa rudement. La petite fille tomba sans douceur sur le sol métallique, le souffle coupé, à quelques centimètres à peine d'Harlock.

— N'essaie même pas de m'embobiner ! rétorqua l'homme dans un grognement hostile. On sait très bien que les sorcières comme toi n'ont pas de père !

Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était ce que les instructrices lui avaient répété durant d'interminables leçons, mais elle savait très bien que c'était faux.

— T'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal, hoqueta-t-elle.

À quatre pattes, elle se glissa jusqu'à Harlock. Le capitaine était étendu sur le ventre, inerte.  
>Désespérée, Eyen fixa la tache écarlate qui s'élargissait sur le sol. « Réveille-toi ! » pensa-t-elle, mais aucun écho ne lui répondit.<br>Comme dans un brouillard flou, elle percevait les gens autour d'elle – l'équipage d'Harlock – s'agiter en tous sens.

— Si c'est la petite de la dernière fois, alors le doc avait dit… intervenait la vieille femme derrière son comptoir.  
>— C'est une <em>Sylvidre <em>! Je me fous de savoir qu'elle ait quelques gènes humains qui traînent dans son organisme, et je me fous de savoir qu'ils appartiennent au capitaine ! C'est rien qu'une foutue _Sylvidre _!

Elle se blottit contre Harlock et entoura son cou de ses bras, bien décidé à ne pas bouger tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine qu'il serait soigné – et sauvé.  
>L'homme – celui qui avait tiré, toujours le même – la toisa avec haine.<p>

— Écarte-toi de lui, sorcière ! siffla-t-il.

Eyen ravala ses sanglots.  
>Elle savait quelles forces habitaient en elle et combien il pouvait être dangereux de les utiliser si elles étaient mal maîtrisées. Les instructrices du Centre d'éducation dans lequel elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa courte existence avaient admis ne jamais avoir eu à former d'élève aussi prometteuse. Elles l'avaient crainte aussi, lorsqu'elle avait démontré des capacités que ses sœurs n'acquerraient pas avant de longues années d'entraînement implacable.<br>Elle avait compris très tôt que ses dons étaient dûs à la particularité de son sang, et elle avait éprouvé une légitime fierté à se démarquer ainsi des autres élèves. Elle avait également compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'en vanter, mais elle avait mis à profit les leçons pour perfectionner sa technique.  
>Elle savait aussi qu'il était difficile, voire impossible, d'en appeler à la puissance de la Nature dans l'univers métallique dans lequel elle avait suivi Harlock. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas mourir.<p>

Elle fixa le pirate qui la dominait de toute sa taille, sûr de sa supériorité, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.  
>Il n'avait pas le droit.<br>Elle se concentra pour tisser un cocon protecteur autour d'elle et d'Harlock tandis qu'elle neutralisait l'ennemi. Elle entendit l'homme pousser un cri de peur.  
>Son esprit plongea alors dans celui d'Harlock.<br>Il fallait faire vite.

—

Kei hésitait entre prendre une douche ou se faire couler un bain parfumé lorsque l'interphone de sa cabine sonna. Jamais tranquille, sur ce fichu rafiot, maugréa-t-elle _in petto_ en se hâtant pour prendre la communication. Elle ne savait pas comment Harlock se débrouillait, mais les urgences, attaques ou autres « on vient de détecter une épave louche, je vais aller voir » arrivaient _toujours_ quand elle souhaitait se détendre un moment.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle courait à perdre haleine dans la coursive, elle se dit qu'elle aurait finalement préféré n'importe quelle épave louche à ça.

Elle entra dans le mess à temps pour apercevoir le chef machine voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'écraser contre le mur et s'affaler sans connaissance telle une poupée désarticulée.  
>La jeune femme cligna des yeux, incertaine de la réalité de la scène. <em>Qui<em> pouvait avoir suffisamment de force pour balancer un homme de cette manière ?

Les gars, nombreux au mess en cette heure matinale, s'écartaient en désordre comme si le diable en personne s'était matérialisé au pied du comptoir. Kei s'avança avec réticence, convaincue qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait voir.

Non en effet, elle n'aimait pas.  
>Bon, au moins l'appel affolé de Masu (« Miss venez vite, le chef vient de tirer sur le captain ! ») l'avait-il préparé à découvrir Harlock gisant inconscient dans une mare de sang. En revanche, pour le reste…<p>

Kei se demanda fugitivement à quoi étaient dopés les végétaux qui poussaient de manière anarchique dans un cercle d'environ deux mètres autour d'Harlock, puis recula précipitamment lorsqu'une liane brunâtre entreprit de gravir sa jambe droite.

— Nom de… C'est quoi cette saloperie ? lâcha-t-elle de saisissement.  
>— C'est la gosse, miss, bafouilla un des hommes. Elle…<p>

La jeune femme le fit taire d'un geste agacé. Plus tard, les explications. Là, il y avait urgence.  
>Elle pointa deux hommes au hasard.<p>

— Toi, va chercher Mimee ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide. Et toi, dis au doc de ramener tout son matos et de se bouger les fesses !

Les gars s'empressèrent de déguerpir.  
>Kei posa un regard désolé sur le capitaine. Mais <em>comment<em> fait-il pour toujours se mettre dans des situations pareilles ? se demanda-t-elle.  
>Elle hésita.<br>Harlock saignait abondamment. Vu l'aspect de sa blessure, chaque seconde était précieuse. La jeune femme avait des notions de secourisme, bien sûr (ça devenait vite un pré-requis obligatoire, sur ce vaisseau), mais encore eût-il fallu qu'elle puisse approcher.

Elle se demanda encore comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point en si peu de temps, puis grimaça en étudiant la scène plus en détail.  
>Bon, la présence des plantes qui montaient à l'assaut du bar indiquait une Sylvidre, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. En revanche, l'apparence de la Sylvidre en question était désagréablement familière. Elle avait grandi, mais ses cheveux étaient restés de la même couleur – c'est-à-dire rigoureusement identiques à ceux d'Harlock (quoi que beaucoup plus longs)… Et, de toute évidence, elle se défendait bien mieux que la dernière fois.<br>« Bon sang, j'aurais dû me soucier davantage de cette affaire il y a deux ans », pensa Kei. La jeune femme fit un pas prudent en avant et s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir lorsqu'elle sentit une plante grimpante s'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

— Je m'appelle Kei, dit-elle d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux seulement que tu me laisses soigner le capitaine.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. La Sylvidre était allongée au côté d'Harlock, les yeux fermés, le front plaqué contre le torse du capitaine et l'enlaçant de ses bras. Son corps, parfaitement immobile, avait une pâleur cadavérique, tandis que ses cheveux ondulaient comme animés d'une vie propre. Toute la verdure qui croissait à présent partout dans le mess semblait prendre son origine dans ces cheveux – les Sylvidres cachaient décidément de multiples secrets, songea Kei.

La jeune femme blonde avança la main pour atteindre Harlock, et contempla fascinée les vrilles se dérouler pour la repousser. Puis elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que certaines des excroissances végétales se rapprochaient de la blessure du capitaine. En un flash d'une netteté douloureuse, elle se souvint d'une opération de sauvetage et de la scène insoutenable à laquelle elle avait dû faire face alors. Plus jamais, se promit-elle. Kei se tendit, prête à contre-attaquer quelles qu'en soient les conséquences si cette fille-plante essayait de vampiriser son capitaine.  
>Mais curieusement, les lianes, vrilles ou racines, ou quoi que ça puisse être, paraissaient… hésiter.<p>

— Prenez garde, miss, hasarda un mécanicien. Je sais que ces mauvaises herbes n'ont pas l'air très solide à première vue, mais le chef n'a rien pu faire quand elles se sont attaquées à lui. … Elles sont drôlement rapides ! termina-t-il.

Kei se figea. Que l'un d'eux perde son sang froid et tire dans le tas, et la petite Sylvidre pouvait très bien étrangler Harlock avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Elle s'obligea à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.  
>Il lui semblait entendre l'horloge du mess égrener un tic-tac cruel.<p>

— Je ne te veux pas de mal, répéta-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir. Mais je refuse de laisser Harlock mourir à cause de toi.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Elle ne t'entend pas, fit Mimee. Je perçois une projection psychique… Elle est dans l'esprit d'Harlock.

Kei pinça les lèvres. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait craint. Elle se redressa et fixa la Jurassienne.

— Tu peux faire quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle.

L'extraterrestre aux cheveux bleus pencha la tête de côté et plissa ses yeux jaunes sans pupilles tandis qu'elle étudiait la faisabilité de la demande.

— Non, répondit finalement Mimee. Si j'arrache la Sylvidre à sa projection, je risque de faire du mal à Harlock par ricochet.  
>— Mais on ne peut pas rester ainsi sans réagir ! protesta Kei.<p>

Sa voix se brisa imperceptiblement sur la fin de sa phrase. Toujours trop émotive lorsque le capitaine était impliqué, se morigéna-t-elle.  
>À côté d'elle, Mimee se tordait nerveusement les mains.<p>

— Peut-être… hésita-t-elle. Peut-être une approche superficielle suffira-t-elle ?

Kei se tourna résolument vers la Jurassienne.

— Fais-le, dit-elle simplement. Fais-le pour lui.

Mimee soupira et ferma les yeux. Puis elle se nimba d'un halo doré.

—

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'enfonçait aussi profond.  
>C'était aussi la première fois, se rappela-t-elle, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un exercice, ni même d'un jeu.<br>Eyen stoppa, soudain perdue. N'était-elle pas déjà passée par ici ?

Elle s'était imaginé connaître l'esprit d'Harlock simplement parce qu'elle réussissait à l'influencer quand il baissait sa garde, mais elle s'apercevait à présent qu'elle avait eu tort.  
>L'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait était mouvant – ce qui était somme toute normal, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une projection psychique. Il était également menaçant. Malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver une approche « amicale », elle se sentait rejetée, tel un corps étranger au sein d'un organisme particulièrement complexe et bien défendu.<p>

La jeune Sylvidre réfléchit, se remémorant ses leçons, au Centre. Devait-elle tenter un appel mental maintenant ?  
>Elle hésita. Se dévoiler ainsi risquait de provoquer une réaction de défense de la part du subconscient d'Harlock, et elle doutait que le capitaine de l'Arcadia soit capable de maîtriser ses mécanismes mentaux. Il était humain, et les humains adoptaient en général des comportements aléatoires face aux intrusions mentales : au mieux quelques réflexes inconscients ou des projections anarchiques, à moins qu'ils ne soient tout simplement pas capables de percevoir quoi que ce soit.<br>D'un autre côté, elle manquait de temps – et surtout d'expérience – pour se lancer dans un décryptage « en douceur ».

Ah, tant pis pour le danger. Après tout, Harlock ne lui voulait aucun mal, non ?

— Harlock ! cria-t-elle au vide autour d'elle.

Eyen se concentra un instant et inonda les lieux d'ondes mentales avec une puissance suffisante pour qu'un néophyte en projections télépathiques n'ait aucune difficulté à l'identifier. Elle ne perçut pas de réponse claire, néanmoins l'atmosphère se modifia subtilement.  
>Elle était désormais entourée d'une brume noirâtre entrecoupée de volutes vert sombre. Elle vacilla, cherchant des repères dans un environnement qui réussissait à la fois à n'offrir aucun contour – ni sol, ni plafond, ni mur – et à distiller une étrange sensation d'enfermement.<br>Avec difficulté, elle parvint à retrouver un semblant de cohérence et stabilisa tant bien que mal sa projection. Quelque chose la perturbait, elle en était tout à fait sûre, mais quoi que ce soit, cela persistait à se dérober à ses sens.  
>Maudits humains et leur psychisme bizarre.<p>

— Harlock ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle se demanda si elle devait paniquer. Pas encore, décida-t-elle. Ce n'était certes pas franchement engageant, mais ça ne l'avait pas encore attaquée. Ça ressemblait fortement à un avertissement pour la dissuader d'avancer, en revanche.

— Décidément, tu me poursuis où que j'aille.

Elle sursauta. Harlock se trouvait à ses côtés, soudain matérialisé de nulle part. Il souriait, l'air détendu, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.  
>Eyen fronça les sourcils. Harlock semblait beaucoup trop à l'aise pour un humain soumis à un contact télépathique interne. D'accord, c'était loin d'être sa première expérience en ce domaine, mais jusqu'à quel point le capitaine maîtrisait-il son psychisme ?<p>

La jeune Sylvidre secoua la tête. Elle devrait veiller à ne pas négliger ce paramètre à l'avenir sa priorité, pour le moment, était cependant ailleurs.

— Viens, dit-elle en tendant la main. Il faut revenir sur l'Arcadia.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Nous _sommes_ sur l'Arcadia, corrigea-t-il. Quelque part dans mon esprit, certes, mais ça m'étonnerait fort d'avoir _bougé_.

Eyen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, impressionnée malgré tout par le calme de l'humain. Il ne devrait pas être capable de différencier les illusions télépathiques de la réalité aussi facilement alors qu'elle-même avait eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour y parvenir, songea-t-elle.

— T'es encore qu'une gosse. Je suis peut-être humain, mais je suis adulte, lâcha Harlock en retour et bien qu'elle ait été absolument sûre de lui avoir bloqué ses pensées.

Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsqu'une bourrasque déchira soudain le brouillard et s'enroula autour d'eux, traînant dans son sillage un paysage aux tons pastels apaisants.  
>Harlock ne cilla pas. Il se contenta de suivre du regard les formes mouvantes et colorées, nullement surpris.<p>

— Des iris et des papillons, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre. Mimee.

Il balaya la brume devant lui d'un geste des mains, agacé.

— Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, ici, grogna-t-il. Mon esprit, ce n'est pas une autoroute galactique, hein…

Il soupira.

— Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas simplement partir ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Eyen se figea, choquée. Elle observa Harlock plus attentivement, et constata avec un effroi croissant que la projection psychique du capitaine s'effilochait. Voilà pourquoi il semblait aussi peu concerné par ce qui arrivait, comprit-elle. Elle était en train de le perdre.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita sur lui, lui saisit un avant-bras et le tira violemment jusqu'à le déséquilibrer.

— Viens ! insista-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner _maintenant _!

Le contact, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, parurent agir comme un électrochoc. Les épaules d'Harlock tressaillirent. Il se passa la main sur le visage comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve et posa sur la jeune Sylvidre un regard plus clair qu'il n'avait été auparavant.

— Mmh… Pour autant que je me souvienne, je me suis méchamment fait tirer dessus, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu ne me retiendras pas si l'hémorragie n'est pas stoppée.

Il plissa les yeux, moqueur.

— Tu as pensé à laisser mon équipage m'approcher pour traiter ce « petit problème » ?  
>— Je…<br>— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, sourit-il. Ouste.  
>— Non, s'obstina-t-elle. Pas sans toi.<br>— Têtue, hmm ?

Eyen croisa les bras et adopta une pose butée. Sa seule présence empêchait Harlock de glisser vers le néant, elle le sentait, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour le forcer à revenir – du moins, pas sans un minimum de coopération de sa part.

— Viens, répéta-t-elle.

Le vent avait forci, ouvrant à travers le brouillard une tranchée pavée d'iris mauves. Harlock avait attribué le phénomène à Mimee : la Jurassienne leur montrait le chemin pour rentrer. Maintenant, il fallait se mettre en route. Eyen serra les poings : déesse, il allait bouger, qu'il le veuille ou non !  
>Elle raffermit sa prise autour du bras d'Harlock, s'arcbouta et tira de toutes ses forces.<p>

— Allez, fais pas ton _dzorat _!

Il commença par résister, mais elle ne faiblit pas et elle sentit finalement qu'il cédait peu à peu – que ce soit à cause d'elle, du fait de la poussée inexorable du vent ou encore des deux actions combinées.  
>Puis il lâcha prise brusquement.<p>

Tous deux furent happés par le flux.

—

Il y eut une sarabande d'iris suivie de l'impression d'être précipité dans un tourbillon démesuré, et soudain il se réveilla, saisi d'un sentiment de panique incontrôlée à la vue des lianes qui l'entouraient et qui ranimaient des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_Eyen._

Il cligna des yeux pour accommoder sa vision, inspira une goulée d'air et le regretta aussitôt. Il nota d'éviter les confrontations directes avec les canons de pistolaser à l'avenir avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Chaque mouvement de poitrine était une torture, chaque expiration s'accompagnait de bulles de sang et lui arrachait un gémissement de souffrance. Il entendait des cris bizarrement assourdis et perçut autour de lui une agitation indistincte. Il sentait surtout une odeur de végétation, ce qui était _in fine_ ennuyeux car cela signifiait qu'Eyen se trouvait entre lui et le docteur.  
>Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il était impatient de voir Zero se pencher sur lui avec une perfusion, un masque à oxygène ou d'autres instruments médicaux barbares – survivre était certes sa spécialité, mais là, il avait <em>vraiment<em> besoin d'un petit coup de pouce…

—

Kei observait Mimee avec anxiété. Combien de temps devait-elle attendre ? se demanda-t-elle. Et depuis combien de temps attendait-elle déjà ? Seulement quelques secondes, probablement, mais dans ce genre de situation elles paraissaient toujours éternelles.

— Écartez-vous, miss !

Le docteur traînait derrière lui une unité d'intervention portable. Son apparition sembla rétablir le cours normal du temps : simultanément, Mimee cessa de briller, Harlock se cambra de douleur en crachant du sang, et la petite Sylvidre ouvrit les yeux et foudroya l'assistance du regard, sans toutefois s'écarter du capitaine, ni lâcher sa prise.

— Je l'ai effleuré, souffla Mimee. La Sylvidre… le retient pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas.

Plusieurs hommes dégainèrent pour se voir aussitôt désarmés et jetés à terre par un bosquet de lianes vindicatives. La petite Sylvidre étouffa un sanglot et serra un peu plus fort le capitaine contre elle.

— Lui faites pas de mal ! cria-t-elle.

Kei fronça les sourcils. Bon, au moins étaient-ils d'accord sur l'objectif final. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'entendre sur les modalités d'exécution.

— Je vais la gazer, cette saleté, grogna quelqu'un. Elle fera moins la maligne avec une bonne dose de désherbant dans les racines !  
>— Non, s'opposa Kei.<p>

L'homme le fixa, interloqué.

— Mais, miss…  
>— La gosse ne fait que défendre le capitaine contre nous, parce que le chef a ouvert le feu <em>sur lui<em>, déclara-t-elle froidement. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas _elle_ qui a attaqué en premier.  
>— Peut-être pas, mais c'est une Sylvidre, cracha son interlocuteur avec un rictus de haine.<br>— Suffit ! De toute façon, pour venir à bout de cette plante je ne vois que les grenades ou le lance-flammes, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour vouloir vous en servir _ici _!

Foutus préjugés de merde, songea Kei. La guerre les transformait en assassins sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.  
>La jeune femme blonde plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Sylvidre.<p>

— Lâche-le, dit-elle. S'il te plaît.

La gamine lui renvoya un regard farouche. Kei lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

— Oh, bon sang… Docteur ! Vous voulez une invitation, ou bien vous attendez que le capitaine soit complètement exsangue pour intervenir ?  
>— Je ne peux rien faire tant que le terrain n'est pas dégagé, miss, protesta Zero.<br>— Ah, donnez-moi ça ! s'énerva Kei en arrachant la trousse de secours des mains du doc.

Elle en extirpa le masque à oxygène et l'agita devant la petite Sylvidre.

— Ça, continua-t-elle, c'est pour éviter qu'il étouffe ! Et ça… – elle sortit une poche de sérum – c'est pour compenser tout le sang qu'il a perdu ! Tu m'empêches d'approcher, il meurt ! C'est clair ?

L'enfant redressa le menton d'un air de défi. Néanmoins elle ne bougea pas, et les plantes rampantes alentours ne montrèrent pas de signe tangible d'agressivité lorsque Kei s'accroupit à côté du capitaine et mit en place le respirateur et une transfusion d'urgence.

— Docteur ! insista-t-elle.

Un tic nerveux crispa les traits de Zero. Après une infime hésitation et bien qu'il ne se départisse pas d'une moue dubitative, il s'approcha à son tour d'Harlock.

— Je vais… euh… le mettre sur le brancard, marmonna-t-il tout en essayant – vainement – de surveiller à la fois la Sylvidre et tout ce qui poussait autour. Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici, il faut l'opérer au bloc.

La petite Sylvidre ne les quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'ils déplaçaient Harlock dans le brancard antigrav. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et refusa catégoriquement de lâcher le bras du capitaine. Son regard exprimait clairement le peu de confiance qu'elle leur accordait.  
>Kei se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soucieuse. Et maintenant ?<p>

La gamine, le visage fermé, resta avec obstination accrochée à Harlock, obligeant le doc à la traîner derrière lui lorsqu'il emmena le brancard vers l'infirmerie. Zero consulta la jeune femme blonde d'un haussement de sourcil elle acquiesça avec un hochement de tête, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde dans le mess.

— Eh ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser accompagner le captain ! jeta un artilleur.  
>— Ouais ! Z'avez vu ce qu'elle a fait aux copains, miss ? renchérit un autre.<br>— Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, rétorqua la blonde. Après tout, personne n'a été très… amical avec elle. Et pour ce que j'en ai vu, elle n'a fait que protéger le capitaine, c'est tout.  
>— <em>C'est tout<em> ? Cette sale petite…  
>— Assez ! cria Kei. Si mes décisions ne vous plaisent pas, vous pouvez quitter l'Arcadia !<p>

La menace n'était pas lancée à la légère, et les gars eurent suffisamment de bon sens pour s'en apercevoir. Les murmures hostiles se turent instantanément, mais les expressions de la majorité des membres d'équipage présents étaient éloquentes.  
>Kei les toisa, hautaine et glaciale. Personne n'osa protester lorsqu'elle tourna les talons et quitta le mess. La jeune femme ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions : pour le moment la chaîne hiérarchique était encore respectée, mais son autorité – et au delà, celle du capitaine – se fissurait un peu plus à chaque minute.<p>

Bordel, cette gamine avait le don de générer la discorde, songea Kei. Qu'elle reste et l'unité de l'équipage se disloquerait. Mais allez donc expliquer ça à Harlock !


	4. Consensus

**Consensus**

_Disclaimers__ : le personnage principal de ce chapitre n'appartient pas à M. Matsumoto. J'y tiens. Eyen est à moi également, mais pas Kei Yuki._  
><em><br>__Notes de l'auteur__ : bon, voilà. Fin du tome 2, avec l'intervention de quelqu'un que j'apprécie tout particulièrement (il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la vedette). Un chapitre plus court que les autres, je le reconnais, mais un tome 3 est prévu (pour lequel je ne peux donner aucune date de publication, comme d'habitude). Il y a déjà un fanart, en revanche._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_« Alors ?_  
>— <em>C'est bon, son état est stabilisé. Il en a pour une à deux semaines de récupération, mais globalement, il s'en tire bien. … Il a toujours eu une chance de tous les diables.<em>  
>— <em>Parfait. Je vais m'occuper de… l'autre problème. Je serai absente quelques jours. J'ai prévenu Yattaran, il gèrera les affaires courantes. Quant à vous… veillez bien sur lui. »<em>

—

— C'est fermé.

Le barman leva les yeux de la tablette de données qu'il consultait, irrité, lorsqu'il entendit les pas se rapprocher malgré tout du comptoir. Encore un de ces ivrognes en manque d'alcool, songea-t-il, maussade. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans le mot « fermé » ?  
>Son commentaire acerbe s'évanouit à la vue de la silhouette drapée d'une cape bleu nuit.<p>

— Ah ça ! Pour une surprise ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur, jeune fille ?

Il se fendit d'un large sourire. La blonde Kei Yuki ne faisait pas partie à proprement parler des « habitués » du Metal Bloody Saloon elle appartenait cependant au cercle restreint d'humains que le barman considérait comme de véritables amis et non comme de simples connaissances de comptoir.  
>En tant qu'Octodian, et bien qu'il ait quitté depuis des années déjà sa planète natale, il restait d'un naturel peu enclin à nouer des liens solides avec des humains – lesquels, en général, le lui rendaient bien. Harlock était une exception : le barman l'avait pour ainsi dire tiré du ruisseau alors que le futur hors-la-loi ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, et il s'était surpris à éprouver une sorte de paternalisme protecteur envers ce gamin maigrichon aux rêves de grandeur. Le capitaine pirate avait de son côté toujours ignoré ostensiblement son gabarit impressionnant, ses multiples bras et la réputation exécrable des Octodians, qui « t'éclataient le crâne d'une seule main, t'écartelaient avec deux autres et trichaient au poker avec le reste » (mais il fallait avouer qu'Harlock se défendait bien question réputation, lui aussi).<p>

Kei était moins douée à ce petit jeu, mais ses efforts étaient louables. Et elle avait progressé, depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

— Bonjour, Bob, le salua Kei Yuki d'une voix encore un peu trop formelle pour être tout à fait naturelle.

Le barman répondit d'un hochement de tête courtois – il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se formalisait plus que son patronyme, imprononçable en langue standard, soit ainsi raccourci –, puis il retint un grognement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa visiteuse était accompagnée.

Une Sylvidre, à n'en pas douter. Une toute jeune, vu sa taille, mais qui dégageait déjà cette aura propre à celles de son espèce, mélange de séduction magnétique et de danger inexprimé et vénéneux. Bien qu'il y ait malgré tout comme un air de… ressemblance avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout sylvidre, lui.  
>Le barman hésita, cligna des yeux, et s'assura de la réalité de ce qu'il voyait par un examen plus attentif. Puis il haussa un sourcil perplexe. Ben ça, c'était pas banal, pensa-t-il.<p>

— Il y a un lien de parenté, ou c'est juste mon imagination ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

Kei fixa l'enfant en pinçant les lèvres avant de renvoyer au barman un regard froid.

— Vingt pour cent d'après les analyses de notre médecin, répondit-elle sèchement. Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide.  
>— Oh. C'est Harlock qui vous envoie ?<br>— Pas tout à fait…

La jeune femme soupira. De toute évidence, elle se débattait entre des choix difficiles. Qui n'étaient pas ceux d'Harlock, a priori.

— Je ne l'ai pas prévenu, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle comme si elle s'excusait. J'essaie… d'arrondir les angles.

Le barman fronça les sourcils. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que le gamin avait _encore_ fait, il tenait à conserver de bonnes relations avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais mêlé de la façon dont Harlock commandait ses vaisseaux successifs et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'immiscer dans ce qui ressemblait à un début de mutinerie – voire une mutinerie tout court, pour ce qu'il en savait.

— 'coutez, miss, maugréa-t-il, sa bonne humeur du début envolée. 'va falloir être plus explicite si vous voulez un coup de main, parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de comploter avec vous dans le dos d'Harlock !

La fille s'empourpra. Ce n'était cependant pas de la culpabilité, nota-t-il avec soulagement. Elle était furieuse, en revanche.

— Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ? siffla-t-elle, glaciale. Je suis venue ici parce que je sais que le capitaine vous fait confiance, et parce que je crois que c'est le mieux à faire pour lui ! … Et pour _elle_, termina-t-elle avec un geste dédaigneux de la main vers la petite Sylvidre, toujours immobile derrière elle.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras.

— Et si Harlock n'est pas ici avec vous, c'est qu'il n'est pas du même avis, compléta-t-il.  
>— Il est blessé, répondit Kei. Et… – elle baissa brièvement les yeux – … non, il n'est pas du même avis.<p>

Elle soupira à nouveau.

— Il va vouloir la garder à bord, continua-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas possible.  
>— Je m'en doute, lâcha le barman. Après tout, c'est une Sylvidre, non ?<br>— C'est ça. C'est aussi le produit d'une manipulation génétique de ses consœurs. Une « expérience » qui a consisté à mélanger les génomes sylvidres et humains, ce qui fait que stricto sensu, Harlock est quand même son…

Le barman observa avec intérêt la jeune femme lutter pour prononcer le mot « père », et y renoncer avec une moue dégoûtée.

— … enfin, comprenez que ça nous cause quelques problèmes, à bord, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

L'Octodian eut un rictus amer. C'est sûr, songea-t-il. Et puis, si le gamin se met à pouponner, ça risque d'écorner un peu le mythe, hein ?

— Et donc, vous avez décidé de me l'amener, déduisit-il.  
>— <em>J'a<em>i décidé, corrigea Kei. Le reste de l'équipage aurait préféré s'en débarrasser de façon plus… radicale.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, puis poussa fermement la petite Sylvidre en avant. L'enfant, les lèvres serrées, écarquillait les yeux de frayeur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, remarqua le barman, mais de Kei. Et probablement, par extension, de tous ceux de l'Arcadia à l'exception d'Harlock.  
>Évidemment. Si la gosse était télépathe et qu'elle percevait leurs envies de meurtre, ça ne devait pas être très confortable pour elle.<p>

— Je me suis dit… poursuivit Kei. Comme vous semblez avoir pas mal de contacts un peu partout, peut-être pourriez-vous lui trouver une… euh… famille d'accueil qui n'ait pas trop de préjugés négatifs envers les Sylvidres.  
>— Je vais la garder, coupa-t-il. Mais je passerai l'information à Harlock, et je ne l'empêcherai pas de venir lui rendre visite s'il le souhaite.<p>

Kei haussa les épaules.

— Tant qu'elle ne tente pas de l'influencer psychiquement ou quoi que ce soit qui soit néfaste à son efficacité, ça me va.

Elle saisit le poignet de la petite Sylvidre et s'adressa à elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Metal Bloody Saloon.

— Estime-toi heureuse de t'en sortir aussi bien, jeta-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. Je peux admettre que tu ne veuilles pas de mal au capitaine, mais sois certaine que je m'assurerai que tu ne remettes jamais les pieds sur l'Arcadia après ce que tu as fait aux gars !

L'enfant se renfrogna, sans toutefois daigner prononcer un seul mot. Kei la fixa quelques secondes, les yeux brûlant de colère rentrée, puis elle quitta le bar après un rapide « merci et au revoir » à l'intention de Bob.

Il s'écoula encore deux à trois minutes avant que la petite Sylvidre ne se décide à regarder du côté du barman. L'Octodian sentit qu'elle le sondait. Il supporta l'examen sans ciller – peu importait, il ne faisait peut-être pas partie des espèces les plus psy-résistantes, mais il l'était tout de même plus que les humains qui eux, ne possédaient _aucune_ défense psychique.  
>Finalement, l'enfant renonça, et ses yeux reflétèrent toute la détresse d'une gamine perdue au milieu de l'inconnu.<p>

— T'inquiète pas. Je suis un ami d'Harlock, laissa tomber le barman histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

La petite Sylvidre renifla, et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues lorsque l'Octodian évoqua le capitaine pirate.

— Il avait promis de ne plus m'abandonner ! geignit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le barman soupira.

— Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, répondit-il.

Il se permit un léger sourire. Elle était touchante, cette petite, en définitive…  
>Il se morigéna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son côté paternel était en train de ressortir. Voilà qu'il pensait « logement décent », « éducation » et « il va falloir épurer la clientèle du Metal, ce n'est pas vraiment un environnement idéal pour élever un enfant ». Alors que, bon sang ! Ils auraient pu au moins lui demander son avis avant, ces maudits pirates !<p>

Et puis… Une Sylvidre, nom de dieu ! C'était bien parce qu'Harlock comptait pour lui !

— C'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

—

_« Tu as fait _quoi _?_  
>— <em>Ce qu'il fallait, capitaine.<em>  
>— <em>Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision !<em>  
>— <em>Vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Vous auriez détruit cette utopie qu'est l'Arcadia pour cette gosse, et je ne pouvais pas vous permettre de mettre en péril les valeurs que vous avez toujours défendues. C'est grâce à vous, et parce que vous nous montrez le chemin, que nous continuons à croire en nos rêves. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y renoncer. Et vous savez que j'ai raison. »<em>


End file.
